


September 11th - Wednesday in the Park with God

by geekoncaffeine



Series: On Tuesday’s We Are Decidedly CLOSED [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Broadway References, Established Relationship, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Lucifer Ships Aziraphale/Crowley Too, M/M, Other, St James's Park, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: God was feeding the ducks waiting on Her counterpart to arrive. It was odd that he wasn’t here before Her. But then She heard it. The tell-tale sign of gloating…“We are the champions…”blared from behind Her.“What an absolutely beautiful fucking morning.” Lucifer half spoke/half-sung as he sauntered up next to The Almighty. He had his sunglasses on already and a nice suit, which looked a bit out of place for the hour, but no one else was about, save the ducks.





	September 11th - Wednesday in the Park with God

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the quick look [ Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked) \- always appreciated.
> 
> Alright, there was one more bit to add to this part of the series. Not to worry there's more to come.
> 
> Yes my "notes" section is included in the 666 word count.

**St. James’s Park - Dawn**

God was feeding the ducks waiting on Her counterpart to arrive. It was odd that he wasn’t here before Her. But then She heard it. The tell-tale sign of gloating… _“We are the champions…”_ blared from behind Her.* 

“Oh what a beautiful fucking morning.” Lucifer half spoke/half-sung as he sauntered up next to The Almighty. He had his sunglasses on already and a nice suit, which looked a bit out of place for the hour, but no one else was about, save the ducks.

“Don’t get too smug Luci. Technically both of them didn’t say ‘I love you’.” God smirked and tossed another handful of crumbs to the ducks.

Lucifer was beyond pissed. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

She grinned. “What do you think?”

“You are a right pain in the arse. You know this, right?” He removed a packet of breadcrumbs from his jacket pocket and tossed a few to the waiting ducks. “I had no doubt that your favorite would come through in the end…quite literally I might add.” He tossed in a few more crumbs and tucked the bag back into his pocket, much to the dismay of the ducks.

“I have no favorites. You know that.”**

“Bullshit. But I’ll let it slide. Now about our wager?” He asked.

She shook her head. There was a great deal She could get past many of Her angelic creations. But Luci had always seen through Her at every turn. “As promised, that musical is free from our wagers for 100 years.”

“And Fosse?” No way in Heaven or Hell was she getting out of that end of the deal. They both knew the love was there.

“Michael will bring him down within the hour. Besides, I always preferred Verdon.”***

He smelled more bullshit but wasn’t pressing his luck. He wanted Fosse back in Hell where he belonged.**** “Excellent. So now what with these two?”

“That’s up to them, isn’t it?

“It doesn’t have to be.” He got that look on his face. One She had last seen just before he had tried to take over and well, we all know how that turned out.

“You know it does. But I suspect there’s more in store for these two.” She added, throwing the last of her breadcrumbs to the ducks and snapping her bag to the rubbish bin a few feet away.

“Oooh what do you know? Come on!”

“You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?” She added, grinning. The Almighty was all-knowing, but even She liked a surprise now and again. “Unless you want to make another wager so soon?”

Lucifer considered it. After all, he had just won against Her. But how badly did he want to press his luck? “Not at the moment. Let’s just wait and see, shall we?” And with that, he was gone, as usual.

She did wish he would stay a little longer, just to talk. He was one of her favorites too and to be honest she missed his wit. Perhaps she would have to make that a part of their next wager? She started to walk back up to the path when she saw Aziraphale and Crowley walking hand-in-hand towards her. Without a word she too vanished with a smile.

“Aziraphale did you see that?”

“See what?”

“No one, er nothing it must have been a figment of my imagination.” Though he would swear he had seen The Almighty. 

“I do love your imagination.”

“Then you’ll love what I have in mind for later!”

*Imagine Benedict Cumberbatches human form here. **This was a lie. Crowley, when he had a different name, had always been one of her favorites. In fact, he always would be.  
***The Almighty did in fact like Verdon. And if you’ve seen ‘Fosse/Verdon’ you’ll see she was quite the badass and put up with a lot of shit from Fosse.  
****Have you ever seen ‘All That Jazz’? Take a watch and you’ll see what I mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always great. Come find me on twitter and tumblr @GeekOnCaffeine.


End file.
